GENOMICS CORE AND HUB OF INNOVATION Mission Research Areas I and III will use massively-parallel sequencing to assay the richness of microbial communities and the response of fish hosts to those communities. The Genomics Core Facility will assist in library preparation and routine analysis of raw data to allow Center members to perform genomic assays quickly and with the highest possible quality.